


Wait it Out

by LeoDios



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoDios/pseuds/LeoDios
Summary: Leo Messi is an overworked and under-appreciated assistant at an advertising agency. Life gets rather complicated when he ends up in Sergio Ramos' office, up to no good! Gerard Pique is an old friend Leo hangs out with a lot, laughing and drinking together. There's a hint of an old spark, but will it ever get anywhere?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! This is a Pique/Leo fic, definitely! But you will have to get through a little bit of Sergio Ramos/Leo meaningless smut to get to it. If that's not too objectionable to you, I hope you read and enjoy this!
> 
> Please let me know in the comments what you think. MWAH.

"I can't have that meeting with you today, Leo," Iniesta said regretfully.

 

"Oh, okay," Leo said, stepping away from Andres Iniesta's door. He felt disappointed, although he could never bring himself to be mad at his manager. He was nice, mild-mannered and fair, great at his job. Whatever dissatisfaction Leo had - about being just an assistant, but bearing a lot of the burden of his department - had nothing to do with Iniesta. 

 

"Leo, wait," he said, looking up briefly from the mess of papers on his table. Leo tried his best to keep his desk neat, he was almost obsessed with that particular task, but his boss destroyed it every time he sat down to do some work. Everyone said Iniesta, the Creative Director of the agency, was brilliant. And Leo supposed this general messiness was the price of genius.  

 

"Yes?" he answered.

 

"Come inside, close the door."

 

Leo did as he was asked. 

 

Iniesta looked a bit embarrassed. He passed his hand along his pale forehead and sighed heavily, looking around the empty room as if afraid of being overheard.

 

"Can I just vent for a minute?"

 

"Of course Andres."

 

Iniesta opened his mouth and closed it again. He never vented. About anyone, or anything, and apparently he wasn't any good at it. 

 

"First of all," he said, "I have some idea about why you wanted the meeting Leo. I know you do a lot here, and I know it's a pretty thankless job. I promise I'll speak with Luis Enrique about improving your situation, but we still need to have that meeting so we have a strategy when we go to him."

 

Leo nodded. He appreciated how Iniesta put it, how he made it sound like they were on the same side.

 

There was a long pause.

 

"Did you still want to vent?"

 

Iniesta closed his eyes and Leo watched his hands form tight angry fists on the table.

 

"I really, really, hate Sergio Ramos," he finally blurted out, "in fact I hate that whole fucking department."

 

Leo was taken aback. First of all, he'd never seen his boss get mad. Second of all, he'd actually cursed. He waited for more, but Iniesta just opened his eyes and smiled faintly.

 

"Sorry about that," he said. He looked at Leo like he was dismissed.

 

"That's it?" Leo sputtered out.

 

"You want more?"

 

Iniesta smiled and sat down.

 

"Well you know I don't like talking about colleagues, but I really wish I didn't have to deal with the guy. I mean he is good at his job, but that whole department is a bunch of cocks."

 

Leo couldn't help laughing, and Iniesta joined in the laughter, visibly more relaxed. They had never really discussed it, but Client Services was a department they often struggled to deal with. They were the ones who met with clients, who wined and dined them, and they probably considered themselves the most important department in the company. 

 

In the end Leo volunteered to go and meet with Sergio Ramos, to hand over some files. If Iniesta went himself, Ramos would be sure to engage him in a long discussion about things that needed to be changed in their latest ad campaign, per the unreasonable demands of the client. As far as Ramos was concerned, Leo was no one, so no discussion would be had.

 

Leo could hear his footsteps ringing along the hallway that separated the two departments. He felt a little nervous, but he was probably just going to hand the files over to Ramos' assistant. The new assistant's name escaped him for a moment. He seemed like a nice guy, he'd smiled shyly in Leo's direction when they'd been introduced a couple of weeks ago.

 

He wondered if he was imagining it, but the air itself seemed different in this side of the building. Was the paint on the walls fresher, the lights brighter? It wouldn't surprise Leo, after all this was where the clients came for meetings and where they gave their presentations. 

 

He nodded as he passed some of the other assistants. He smiled at Cristiano Ronaldo - who was stalking down the corridor purposefully and who raised one eyebrow in that _and who are you?_ way. Leo sighed. Well, he was a nobody. Ronaldo was one of the account executives. One of the important ones who brought in big clients. 

 

It occurred to him that everyone was better dressed here too, more expensive suits. He looked down at himself. He was wearing perfectly acceptable trousers, shirt and even a tie. Yet, as he walked towards the office of Sergio Ramos and his assistant looked up with a smile, Leo felt like he needed a complete wardrobe overhaul. He also remembered the assistant's name.

 

James Rodriguez.

 

James was dressed identically to Leo. Yet, better. In fact, he looked like his wardrobe budget was around the same as Leo's boss. Leo tried to get his inner critic to shut up. They were the creatives, the real heart of this company. Who cared if these people were better dressed?

 

"Leo, right?" James said with a friendly smile.

 

"Yes. And you're James aren't you?"

 

"You must be the only person who remembers my name."

 

"Oh."

 

James smiled, although there was something a little melancholy in it.

 

"What can I help you with Leo?"

 

"I'm delivering some files for the Clarion campaign."

 

James smile dimmed.

 

"Ah. We've been waiting for those."

 

"Yeah, I know. I need to give these directly to Mr. Ramos. I mean, you can give them to him but I need to know that you've done it..."

 

James stood up.

 

"Actually Leo, Mr. Ramos told me Mr. Iniesta would be coming with these and to send him in. Let me find out if he wants to talk to you."

 

"Oh he won't want to talk to _me..._ " Leo began, but James was already opening the door that lead into Ramos' office.

 

He didn't close the door properly, so that Leo could then hear the entire conversation.

 

"I told you to send him in," Ramos' voice was brusque.

 

"Yes, but it isn't Mr. Iniesta with the files. It's Leo."

 

"Who the fuck is Leo?"

 

"Um. Leo Messi? Mr. Iniesta's assistant. He is..."

 

"I don't need to hear this guy's life history!" Ramos thundered, "why is he here when Iniesta knows I need to speak to him?"

 

"Er...I'm not exactly sure but..."

 

"Well what are you waiting for? Send him in!"

 

James was smiling sheepishly when he came out. As soon as he saw Leo's face, he winced.

 

"Did you...did you hear that?"

 

Leo nodded.

 

"You left the door open."

 

James closed his eyes.

 

"Fuck. I'm sorry."

 

"Don't worry," Leo said, "I'll go in now."

 

"Okay he's in a...mood."

 

"You mean he's not generally a cock?"

 

James gasped and then covered his mouth to stifle a giggle.

 

Leo was disconcerted by the way Sergio Ramos stared steadily at him as he made his way into the office. He was perched on his desk, shirtsleeves rolled up revealing heavily tattooed arms. Leo couldn't help noticing the way the cloth of his trousers strained against his muscular thighs.

 

Wordlessly, Ramos reached out a hand for the files Leo was holding, and Leo handed them over. He put them down on the desk without even glancing at them and continued staring at Leo. Leo wondered if he should say something, just leave, or what?

 

Finally, it seemed a long time to not do anything, and Leo started to turn away.

 

"Stop."

 

"Yes, sir?"

 

Ramos smirked.

 

"What's your name again?"

 

"Leo Messi."

 

Leo suppressed his feelings of irritation. Sure, he was just an assistant. But he was extremely involved in all the workings of his department, had worked for the firm for years, and had interacted with Ramos quite a few times. 

 

"Ah yes, Messi. Iniesta's right hand man."

 

Leo didn't know what to say. On the one hand, it was nice for his role to be acknowledged like this. He _was_ Iniesta's right hand man. On the other hand, it felt strange coming from Sergio Ramos.

 

"Yes, sir," he said finally.

 

"You know something, it's my dream to have an assistant like you."

 

"It is?"

 

"Yep. Someone who knows exactly what I need, knows the ins and outs of all the campaigns. Someone smart and reliable. Like you."

 

"Thank you."

 

"You're welcome, Leo."

 

Leo waited to be dismissed, but Ramos was still watching him thoughtfully. Something in his gaze was definitely verging on inappropriate, but Leo felt he didn't mind. His own gaze landed on Ramos' slightly parted thighs, and it was all he could do to force his eyes down to the carpet.

 

"I have high hopes for James outside," Ramos finally said, and Leo wondered why he was telling him all this.

 

Then Ramos cleared his throat and said, in a completely different and completely hostile tone:

 

"Tell your boss I don't appreciate him sending me his underling, when he knows we need to talk about this campaign."

 

"I..." began Leo uncertainly.

 

Ramos raised a palm.

 

"Yes, I know you are an important part of the creative department. But you're not someone I need to or should have to deal with. You're nobody."

 

To his annoyance, Leo felt his cheek getting hot. He tried to keep himself calm. But then Ramos stood up and moved towards him. He stood close to Leo - he towered over him - and gazed down, looking downright predatory. Leo felt his heart thudding in his chest. He could say something, he could step away, push Ramos away even. But he knew he wanted to do none of these things.

 

He held his breath until Ramos reached out and put a hand on his hip. Leo sighed and closed his eyes, involuntarily licking his lips.

 

He opened them when he heard Ramos chuckling. His smile made him look very attractive.

 

"Leo," he said, voice hoarse, "is this okay?"

 

Leo nodded dumbly.

 

"Say it."

 

"Huh?"

 

Leo felt dazed, suddenly overpowered with lust, so that he was barely aware of what was being said.

 

"Say that this is okay. I need to hear it."

 

"Yes. Yes, I want to."

 

Without moving, Sergio reached a hand behind him and picked up the phone.

 

"Hold my calls," he said.

 

Then he turned his attention back to Leo.

 

He put both hands on his shoulders and it didn't take a lot of pressure for Leo to fall to his knees. His hands fumbled as he tried to unbuckle Ramos' belt quickly. He could see his cock was already hard, straining against the material of his trousers, and it made him impatient. He pushed back until Ramos was leaning on his desk.

 

Sergio moaned as Leo engulfed his cock with his mouth. It was just the length and width that Leo liked and he worked his way up and down the shaft enthusiastically, feeling urged on by Ramos' filthy moans, and his hand tugging on his hair. 

 

It had been a while. Leo didn't care to think about how long it had been exactly. It was a long time. As Ramos' cock started to drip pre-come, Leo loosened his own belt. His cock was getting unbearably hard, and he needed some relief.

 

Ramos pulled hard on his hair as he came, moaning loudly and pressing Leo's head to keep it in place. It was a lot of come, hot and spurting against the back of his throat. 

 

Ramos put a hand on Leo's face and looked down at him, his hazy eyes clearing slowly. His look was almost tender, but Leo knew the deal. He started to stand up.

 

"Go over there," Ramos said softly.

 

He was indicating a sofa across the room. Leo did as he was told.

 

"Sit."

 

Again, Leo did. And then, from his desk Ramos instructed Leo.

 

_Spread your legs._

_Now unzip._

 

_Touch yourself._

_Let me see you._

_Stroke it faster._

And it went on and on until Leo was wantonly moaning as he jerked himself off. All the while, Ramos stared at him with intense focus, lazily stroking his own cock from time to time. It was the way he looked at him, as well as the way he ordered him, that really drove Leo crazy.

 

When Leo came, he cried out loudly and his whole body shuddered. He bent down, squeezing his eyes shut, as his heart rate returned to normal. When he finally opened his eyes, Sergio was sitting down on his chair behind his desk, looking at the files Leo had brought over.

 

He looked up. Friendly, but giving no indication of what had just happened. Leo could hardly believe it.

 

"You can use my bathroom before you leave," he said, smiling, "and tell your boss he owes me a phone call."

 

*

 

Leo prayed to all the gods that Iniesta wouldn't be in his office when he got back. He practically stumbled/ran through the corridors, waving hastily to James, refusing to linger and chat, knowing that James probably heard something...

 

He was still rushing as he rounded the corner to the corridor leading to his department, when he slammed hard into someone. That someone was light and tumbled to the ground.

 

"Hold the fuck on," Neymar muttered, standing up and dusting himself off. As Leo froze on the spot Neymar, one of the junior photographers, broke into a friendly smile. He looked at Leo curiously.

 

"I'm so sorry!" Leo said, finally, when he found his voice.

 

"Andres isn't even here, so whatever important shit you have to tell him..."

 

Leo shook his head.

 

"Nah, it's not. I'm not..."

 

Neymar nodded slowly, coming closer. Leo didn't like the way he was scrutinizing his face. He most definitely did not like the way his eyes were narrowing, and then widening, the way a knowing expression came about on his face.

 

"Where've you been?" he asked carefully.

 

"I had some files to deliver."

 

"To?"

 

"Sergio Ramos."

 

Leo choked the words out, trying to keep his face and tone as neutral as possible. Neymar's eyes lit up.

 

"Ah. I bet I know what you've been doing!"

 

Leo opened his mouth, but Neymar gleefully continued.

 

"Or should I say _who_ you've been doing?"

 

"What the fuck Neymar..."

 

"Ramos' new assistant, what's his name? James right? Pretty fine isn't he? Is that who you..."

 

"No!" Leo cried out angrily, and Neymar giggled and raised his palms apologetically.

 

Thinking about it though, Leo wondered if he shouldn't have denied it. After all, being involved with a fellow assistant would be much less scandalous than the head of a department. And _that_ department. Sergio Ramos, of all people.

 

But Neymar seemed to have moved on rather quickly, thank god. He was babbling about James, about how he'd spoken to him a couple of times, he seemed nice. He was frowning a little.

 

"Although," he said, "he's pretty, you know? A bit too pretty for my taste. I like to be the pretty one, generally speaking."

 

Neymar was fairly new to the firm and he hadn't wasted any time asking Leo out on a date. Leo had declined, and Neymar had shrugged it off easily enough. Now Leo couldn't help giving him a quick glance, and Neymar caught the look.

 

"What?" he said, sticking his tongue out, "I know I'm a man whore okay? I'm just a bit lonely."

 

Leo smiled, and shook his head.

 

"So Andres is not in huh?" he was relieved.

 

"No. Did you have something to tell him? He went out with Xavi so who knows when..."

 

Leo shook his head.

 

"No, Ramos wants him to call him. He was annoyed it was me and not Andres. I am sure he's going to pressure us to change the campaign, because the stupid client doesn't understand the process and wants to change stuff last minute."

 

Neymar groaned.

 

"Ugh. I really resent them, you know?"

 

"The clients?"

 

"No. Client Services. It's their job to rein in the clients, not bother us."

 

Leo sighed.

 

"Yeah. Sometimes they are..."

 

"Dicks."

 

Leo sputtered with laughter.

 

"They make more money than us though."

 

"Obviously," Neymar rolled his eyes, "but don't forget, this company wouldn't exist without us."

 

"Hey what's the gossip?"

 

It was Rafinha, another of the photographers.

 

"Ask Leo," Neymar said, winking suggestively.

 

Leo turned around and fled the scene, hoping no one had seen him blush bright red.

 

*

 

If Leo didn't have Gerard Pique in his life, if he didn't work right next to his building, he'd probably never go out. His job was relentlessly busy, and most nights he just wanted to get home and get into bed, or slump down in front of the TV. But night after night, Gerard managed to coax him out. It wasn't _really_ like going out, it was just Geri and him, sitting somewhere and comfortably talking and drinking.

 

The "somewhere" tonight was the very swanky bar of a very fancy hotel. Gerard worked in finance - Leo didn't even know what he did exactly - and he was always bringing Leo to fancy places. They had been roommates in college, had suffered through their broke days together, and it was nice that they - well Geri - could now afford to go to nice places. They usually ended up making a mockery of the whole thing, laughing at people, and generally having a great time.

 

Tonight Leo had a story for Geri. He laughed loudly, continuously, disbelievingly, shaking his head, throwing his head back, looking back at Leo with a horrified face, as Leo described the sudden turn of events in Sergio Ramos' office that day. Leo smiled to himself, watching Geri with his bright blue cocktail, perfectly matching his bright blue eyes.

 

They finished laughing finally.

 

"What _is_ that drink?" Leo murmured.

 

"I don't know, nuclear bastard margarita," Geri said, taking a big gulp. He laughed some more, crinkles appearing at the sides of his eyes. 

 

"Leo," he sputtered, "you are something else."

 

"Do you think I'm terrible?"

 

"Yes!" he shouted, and then he quickly glanced at Leo, and his face grew somber. 

 

"Wait. Are you serious?"

 

"Kind of."

 

"How can you say that? Of course you're not terrible!"

 

Gerard almost looked indignant, and Leo smiled.

 

"Okay. Well don't tell anyone."

 

"Tell who? As if we have any mutual friends."

 

He was right. Neither of them had kept in touch with their group from college. It had been a few years now. Leo and Geri had never lost touch. They'd moved to the same city, worked next to each other. Geri lived in a slightly nicer part of town, but it was just assumed that they'd always be in each other's lives.

 

There was that one time in college, of course. Both drunk at some party, stumbling back to the dorms, Leo falling all over the place and Geri picking him up. He'd literally carried him the last few feet into their room. Falling asleep on the same bed, nothing happened that night. But the next morning, Leo had woken up wrapped up in Geri's arms, lying on his broad chest.

 

He hadn't even opened his eyes. He was fairly certain that Geri hadn't either.

 

Somehow their lips had found each other and they'd kissed easily, languorously, until they'd both fallen back asleep. Of course they didn't discuss it. Then, or ever. 

 

Leo blinked hard and shook his head. Why was he thinking of this now anyway? Gerard was saying something.

 

"So do you think this is going to be a regular thing?"

 

"I...no. I don't know."

 

Geri burst into laughter again, slapping the table.

 

"You're not even going to pretend to be a good boy now?"

 

"Who said I was?"

 

Geri reached out and fluffed his hair.

 

"Hey, what about you?" Leo asked.

 

"What about me? How was my afternoon, _not_ blowing my boss in his office?"

 

"Ugh he's not my boss!"

 

"Oh _sorry_!"

 

"No seriously, Geri. Are you seeing anyone?"

 

"When? I'm always with you."

 

Leo bit his lip. That was kind of true.

 

"You know something? I know a guy at work you might like. He's a photographer. He's really cute, really nice guy. He..."

 

"Why don't _you_ go out with him?" Geri said rather bluntly.

 

"Oh I..." Leo fidgeted with his paper napkin, "No...we work together, it could get complicated. I don't know about dating someone from my work."

 

"And I don't know about dating someone from your work either."

 

Leo looked up, and Geri looked quite serious. He let it go. But later, as he walked home from the train station, he had to wonder - why wouldn't Geri want to date someone from his work? Leo wasn't quite sure about that.

 

And as he fumbled for his keys, it came to him that he probably wouldn't like Geri to date someone from his work either. But why not?

 

And Leo really wasn't sure about _that._  


_*_


End file.
